Talk:Signet of Mystic Speed
Anyone hear the word pwnage in the background? this>any other running skill in the game. Zyber 09:26, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Anyone else hear the whistling of the nerfbat, or possibly even smell it? Oh yes, they're BOTH very obvious if you pay attention... --Gimmethegepgun 09:28, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::You can smell bats? 09:52, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::They're smell originated from the wielder's sweat, usually ;) 84.24.206.123 09:55, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::(edit conflicts FTL) 2-3 Maintained and you have 1 energy regen and a constant 33% speed buff. o.o Or even on a VoS Forge Runner. 33% constant, no energy, no enchantment removal, synergizes well with Mystic Regeneration, except the atty spread. >.> The Paintballer (T/ ) 09:57, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::...except it does not say per "maintained" enchantments, just enchantments in general. --68.38.230.106 23:47, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::"Maintained" in the case he was speaking in meaning enchants kept on yourself not an enchant that uses up energy --Gimmethegepgun 01:01, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::This Skill is, "Click here to run Droknar's Forge." - Anon I think the potential lies in the fact that this is a Signet. You can use other stances with this. Snow Phoenix 17:42, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Use with Faithful intervention and/or watchful to grant the full speed, then you can also take a stance as mentioned :) especially powerful if it can counter cripple too (with enough enchants ofc. Zyber 02:41, 17 August 2007 (CDT) BROKEN!!!! Fow solo build got a steroid boost?[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 12:27, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Wow. A solo build gains power from this. I can hear those Cave Spiders petitioning ANet already... :P. If you want to have a massive PVE power rant, check the PVE skills :P 86.25.26.32 11:21, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Signet of Mystic Speed + Dwayna's Touch + 3 enchants...TheDrunkenHobo anyone else think this is strange that it adds 15% speed with each enchant but the max is 33%? Why don't they make it like 11% each enchant so it actually makes sense or 10% each and max 30%. 76.186.15.83 20:11, 7 September 2007 (CDT) : Some spells will decrease the movement speed, but with enough enchantments, this signet will counter the slowdown caused by that spell. Don't really know if it will counter cripple. To be honest, I don't think so. --Arthas 09:47, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::Did a little math to figure out just how many enchantments it would take to overcome the 50% penalty of cripple. It is a surprisingly large number... it takes 11 enchantments. Some how I can't see a pair of bonding monks doing drok runs :) Wowzers 18:44, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Actualy it would only take 6 enchantments to counter cripple and still run at maximum speed (33%), assuming this skill works that way. :Nope, sorry it does take 11 to overcome cripple. 6 will only get you up to .95 normal speed while under cripple. Ideally we want 1.33X normal speed under any conditions. 1+ (11 enchants x .15) = 1 + 1.65 =2.65x normal speed. With cripple that becomes 2.65 x .5 = 1.325 Keep in mind that at the end of the equation any value greater than 1.33 gets capped at 1.33 so your speed at 11 enchants and no cripple is still 1.33 so it is overkill without the cripple. Once again this is very difficult to achieve without a bonding monk :) .Wowzers 03:54, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Aftercast While this signet has no cast time it does have a short aftercast, your character will stop and you will need to force them to start running again after using it. --Heurist 03:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) That is normal behavior, like with doylak signet. Zyber 09:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just thought I'd add that the aftercast can be overcome by selecting a mob and moving to attack before activating. You don't have to actually attack, just select the target, charge at them then you can activate it without stopping. after it is activated you can go in any direction of course. could be very useful in a running build if you can get used to selecting distant targets then activating the skill. the aftercast isn't really a major problem though as you can instantly get going again. Might be a problem though if you are being closely chased by a large group of mobs and use it improperly :) Wowzers 03:33, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Does it change... If you have 2 enchants on you when you cast this, but then you lose 1 of them, does the speed buff change? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 17:49, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :yes it does. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:09, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Speed Limit Seems this skill can't give more than +33% to your normal run speed. Tried it out using Obsidian Flesh and loads of enchantments (think i had about 12 enchantments up at the same time. 12x15 would mean +180% run speed capped at 33%) and was still running very slow due to Obsidian Flesh. If it worked the same way as Mystic Regeneration, i would have been running at a +33%. Conclusion: You don't need more than 3 enchantments to get the maximum speed boost from Signet of Mystic Speed. --Arthas 02:40, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :When you have a speed debuff of any kind, that overrides any speed buffs you may get afterwards. For an excellent example, try using Dash while under the effects of a 33% snare. You will still move slow. (T/ ) 02:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nerf plz. add a 1 sec cast time. Added recharge time I understand the need to increase the recharge time for this skill for PvP purposes, but is there any reason why they made a global change instead of making a PvP version of this skill? I hardly see this in PvE except on runners. Then again, I haven't been paying much attention lately. Anyone mind filling me in?--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 09:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't really affect PvE, so they didn't bother creating 'nother PvP skill. If you're running, you can maintain it in this state too :> --- -- (s)talkpage 10:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Seems like a very significant nerf to me. Secondary dervishes used to be able to keep it up with only 8 WP, and now you need to put a lot into WP to maintain it, which each stat point more expensive than the last. While I used to be able to run droks on my monk, it's now not possible w/o alcohol and drunken master, making running (in general) more expensive. --GW-Seventh 04:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sure it effected PvE! Mostly in run zones that required a constant up-time of VoS and greater than 25% "escape velocity" agaisnt quicker mobs. Even Drok-Run prices almost dropped in HALF after it was released. Some runners were even advertising "quickest times" after the EotN skills became popular. Just compare it to the rest of the windprayers that all have a 25% velocity and it's easy to see why it was O^P --'ilr' (July/08) :::Ok, let me put it this way: ANet doesn't give a shit about running, and neither does most of the community. Droks runs are overrated anyhow. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC)